


Speak Now

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr prompt: the priest said speak now or forever hold your peace so i'm speaking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

Jensen didn’t even know why he agreed to come to this horror show.   
Well it actually wasn’t a horror show, it was a wedding, and a very elegant one at that. Jensen hated Alexis Bledel with everything he had, but even he could acknowledge that she had an excellent sense of aesthetic. It’s probably how she so craftily snuck her way into Jared’s life and shoved Jensen right out. When the wedding invitation came in the mail, Jensen should have burned it. He didn’t know why he sent back will attend; maybe he was a sucker for punishment. 

Jared looked so handsome. Jensen always loved him in a suit, and he loved pulling the suit off and worshiping Jared’s body even more. Alexis probably didn’t know how to pleasure Jared the way Jensen did. It should be Jensen standing on the alter, not Alexis. 

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment their relationship went south. Obviously it was when Alexis showed up, but her presence didn’t immediately ruin five years of love. It was tiny things, like Jensen’s jealousy and Jared blowing him off to hang out with her. Tiny little fights here and there that they solved with sex instead of communication broke down the bonds one at a time, and when Jensen came home to Jared and Alexis kissing, he knew that they couldn’t go on. 

Jared called him for days afterwards, voicemails alternating between angry and miserable. He called Jensen a paranoid bastard, but Alexis was up at the alter now, wasn’t she? 

Their mutual friends kept sending Jensen sympathetic looks. Poor Jensen, their eyes said. How heartbreaking it must be to watch your ex get married. Jensen snorted to himself quietly. 

The vows were coming to a close. “Speak now or forever hold your peace,” The priest announced. Jensen looked up at Jared, so beautiful in his suit. He had a smile on his face but it wasn’t the proper smile a groom should wear on his wedding day. His dimples barely peaked out, hiding under a layer of resignation. 

“Don’t do it,” Jensen blurted. All eyes in the church turned to him, but Jensen kept his eyes on Jared. The younger man looked shocked. Jensen got to his feet, keeping Jared’s gaze. “Don’t marry her, Jared.” 

People whispered around him. Jensen ignored them. All that mattered now was what Jared had to say; either he’d reject Jensen or he’d leave Alexis at the alter. He was still silent though, and Jensen felt sick to his stomach. He should probably just sit down, but it was too late to go back now. “I don’t want you to marry her,” Jensen continued. “I don’t want you to marry anyone but me.” 

The expected collective gasp sounded. Alexis was glaring furiously at him but Jared still hadn’t said anything. For the first time since they’d known each other, Jensen couldn’t read Jared’s face.

“Jensen,” Jared finally said. “Jensen.”

“We should have talked more,” Jensen pushed. “We ignored our problems instead of facing them to fix them. I let you go and I’ve regretted it every day since. I’m begging you, Jared.”

Jared’s expression softened. “Oh, Jensen.”

“Please,” Jensen repeated. He hurried his way out of the row until he was standing in the aisle. “So… um, yeah.” He winced. He just realized that there were about 200 pairs of eyes on him, and he always acted awkward in public.   
Jensen wanted to run out, but then he saw Jared release his hands from Alexis’. “Jared,” Alexis hissed. “What are you doing?” 

Jensen watched Jared leave the alter and walk down the aisle. When he was a foot away from Jensen, he stopped and just examined him. “Did you mean it?”  
“Would I be standing here making a fool out of myself in front of 200 people if I didn’t mean it?” Jensen retorted. 

Jared chuckled. “Still so sassy.” He grabbed Jensen’s hands and squeezed them between his two massive paws. “God, Jensen. I’m such an idiot. I can’t believe I ever let you go. I was so stupid.”

“There will be time for you to grovel later,” Jensen said. “Right now I really just want to absorb the fact that you’re here with me.” 

“You’ll never get rid of me again,” Jared promised. He grinned.“I had a lot of trouble putting my tie on today. Jeff ended up doing it.” 

Jensen adjusted it fondly out of instinct. “I need to teach you how to do that.”   
“Nah,” Jared declined. “I like it when you do it.”

Jensen’s face split into a huge grin. “Does that mean you still love me?”

Jared pulled him close and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Jensen ignored the remarks of aww and oh my goodness to absorb Jared’s smile. “I do,” Jared whispered.


End file.
